kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gameplay
Jafar is a sorcerer that is found in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, an apparition found in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and a data version in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. He is one of the bosses at Agrabah. He is one of the bosses at Agrabah, and can assume a Genie form. Jafar strategies ''Kingdom Hearts This battle is fought in the Lamp Chamber, where the player faces off against both Jafar and Genie. Genie releases only minor attacks, apologizing beforehand. If he manages to hit the player, he releases a small amount of HP, MP, or Munny balls at the same time, but use the time he apologizes to figure out where he is and so you can Dodge Roll out of the way or Guard. Jafar, who floats across the chamber just out of reach, is the far greater threat. He occasionally evokes an ice storm at the center of the chamber (avoid it by simply staying out of the way). His main attack is a continuous beam of electricity from his staff. Mainly all of his attacks are simply random and different blasts of magic from his staff. If you’re patient, you can wait for Jafar to drift down for a more personal assault. If not, you can simply track him down on top of whatever raised area he’s standing on and let loose with a flurry of combos from the Keyblade. It’ll make things go a lot faster. Either way, just keep attacking until he turns into a small ball of white light and floats off. Since you can’t hurt him in this form, use this time to heal the party. Once Jafar returns to human form, the process starts all over again until he’s beaten. The prize for winning this fight is an upgrade to Blizzara. After this, heal your party at the save point in the treasure room and head across the lamp chamber towards Jasmine and jump into the massive pit. ''Kingdom Hearts II Once you enter the Sandswept Ruins, Jafar's Shadow will appear, and Sora will chase him on the Carpet. Once you reach him, he will summon a swarm of Heartless and run away - simply defeat the Heartless and catch up to Jafar's Shadow again. Whenever it starts to cast Thunder, simply attack it with the Keyblade to cause it to stop and run again. Jafar's Shadow will repeat this attack a few times, then it will open up a new part of the area which contains a tower. Chase the shadow to the top of the tower and defeat a final wave of Heartless, and a strange monument will appear at the top of the tower. Examining it will cause it to display images of three magic switches around the area. Now all you have to do is trigger the switches using the spell of the same color, and the door to the Ruined Chamber will open for a short period. Get in there before it closes and you're done. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' You must fight Jafar twice in this game; once after finding Jasmine and then again after reaching the Lamp Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. He will mainly just cast spells in your direction, which are easily avoided by Dodge Rolling, from a stationary position for a period of time. After being damaged, he will vanish, and appear in another area of the room and continue firing projectiles. In the second battle, he can also create phantom copies of himself; they will also cast various spells at you, but cannot be attacked. The easiest way to fight him is just to keep tracking him down and attacking him; doing this, Jafar will be defeated easily. Genie Jafar strategies ''Kingdom Hearts Having assumed the form of a gigantic genie, Jafar picks up massive fireballs to throw at the party. You can do damage with your new Blizzara spell, but your best bet is to aim for the lamp, which Iago carries around the room. Lock onto the lamp and follow Iago to smash it repeatedly. To avoid damage from Jafar's fireball attacks, use Dodge Roll, and cast Aero on your other party members (since they can’t dodge as well). Alternatively, you may use Guard to fend off the fireball attacks. For winning this battle, your Fire magic is upgraded to Fira, and you can read the first of the Ansem Reports. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jafar does about the same moves as he does in ''Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. Just as in the first game, attacking Jafar will not deal any damage: you have to hit Iago, who is carrying the lamp. As you cannot use Guard in this battle, it is best to Dodge Roll away from his fireballs, or break Jafar's cards. Keep your Sleights for the lamp. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. In Reverse/Rebirth, keep the King Mickey card as the third card for a sleight if your HP is running low and you cannot break Jafar's attacks. Also, the Maleficent enemy card helps a ton since it boosts Riku's strength without slowing down his reload speed (since Riku can reload his cards instantly). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' This time, the battlefield is the sky of Agrabah. You have the entire field to exploit to your advantage. However, you might be left at a disadvantage because you fight Jafar while flying around on the Carpet, and this might create some maneuverability issues. Also, beware of the buildings/debris that encircle Jafar - they deal substantial damage to Sora. Jafar has several attacks in this battle, namely a fist swing, fireballs, lightning bolts (In which he says "Cham Dabadabada"), pillars (only when he has the hand aura), and capturing Sora, making him unable to move (and invincible to the fist swing). All of these attacks can be guarded with Reflect magic. Unlike previous battles against Jafar, you now attack him directly instead of attacking his lamp. Jafar has two weak points, notably the head and the torso. Depleting Jafar's torso health will leave him stunned and activate a Reaction Command that will allow Sora to tie Jafar's body parts together and stun him even longer. You can also attack his hands, but it is quite dangerous. Every now and then (usually when he snares Sora) Jafar will shift Sora to another dimension (just as Zexion does in the Data Rematch). Debris will be flung against Sora and if Sora does not guard himself against it, his HP will be greatly reduced. This can be avoided, however, by flying around (mainly in circles as well as up and down) constantly. You will get hit, but not as much as you would by staying where you are. Use physical attacks as much as you can, and heal when necessary. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' You must fight Jafar after entering the Keyhole in Episode 5 of Kingdom Hearts coded. Iago is also present during the fight and holds Jafar's lamp. The stage is set up as a square, with the area inside with Jafar standing in lava. The target you want to aim for is Iago. Iago is flying around with the lamp, and you should use the blocks scattered around to jump to Iago's height and attack it with all your might. Jafar will also attack, though you may not retaliate, you can doge him meteor attack with Dodge Roll. After successfully attacking Iago three times, you have retrieved the lamp. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts II, before the battle with the Jafar Genie began he did his hand motions from the original Aladdin movie before he became imprisoned. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Jafar was destroyed first then his lamp melted away. However in The Return of Jafar, the reverse occurs: Jafar's lamp was destroyed, then Jafar himself. Notes and references Category:Bosses